I'm Babysitting My Enemy
by CallMeMissInvisible
Summary: I remember the shock as the motorcycle buckled and threw us both off. All I felt was pain. I remember I was in a ditch, my head throbbing. With the last strength I had, I opened my eyes and looked up to see a battered, bloody Austin staring at me and yelling, but I couldn't hear him. I saw the flashing lights, the people. I..have to..have to get to Austin. No... I can't move. Help.
1. Now You Know

Pain, that was a perfect word for what I was feeling as my face connected with the floor. My book bag slammed to the ground beside me as my books, papers, pencils, everything went flying. I heard the laughing from the group above me as I picked myself up off the floor and began to gather my things quietly. _I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry. _I can't tell you how many times in my life I chanted that in my head. I ignored the taunting voices around me as I got to my feet and swung my bag on my arm. "Watch your feet Dorkson." I ground my teeth together angrily. Austin. Monica. Moon.

Woah Woah Woah. I'm ahead of myself here. Let me explain, I'm Ally Dawson, and I'm 15 years old. Or more known as my nickname Dorkson, the freshman nerd. I live in Miami with my adoptive parents, or the wicked witches of the South (In my opinion). I go to South Valley High School with my 2 best friends, Logan (or Fluffy to me) and Trish. We're known as the misfits, that's our click name. Or at least that's what the populars call us. I'm the gg, or goody-two-shoes that every teacher loves and is the most likely to get a scholarship. It's a goal to keep straight A's, anything below a B+ is devastating to me. Where was I? Oh yeah. Umm, Im an artist, with art and music. I write songs ( don't tell anybody) and play piano. I wish I could sing, Trish argues I can but trust me, I cannot. I'm a babysitter for the sweetest little girl, Sara. Getting off topic. Ok, enough about myself, back to the story.

I found my earbuds in my pocket and shoved them into my ears, letting the voice of Bruno Mars wash over me. I fumbled with my lock on the locker before it snapped loose and I opened it. As I grabbed the books I needed, someone pulled an earbud out. " Earth to Sparky, what's up?" Logan said as he spun in a circle beside me and leaned up against the lockers. Yes he calls me Sparky. " Not much Fluffs, normal day with the Queen B's" I shot a glance at the jocks before rolling me eyes. He smiled before grabbing my books and shutting my locker for me. " Where you headed?" he asked as I fell in step beside him. " Um, English." I said uncertainly, then snuck a peek at my schedule on my hand. " Why do you write on yourself, isn't that what paper is for?" Logan muttered. I sighed irritably, "We've already had this conversation, you lose paper, kinda hard to lose your hand." I said as I stopped by the classroom door. I peeked in to see who was in my class, oh god. I groaned when I saw the familiar blonde hair. " Uh oh, blonde alert." Logan whispered to me. "Good luck." He ruffled my hair playfully before handing me my books and walking away. I walked to the seat in the back corner of the classroom before putting away my iPod and grabbing my song book from my bag.

I tapped my pencil on the table for a minute before writing down some lyrics. _Two days past 18 he was waiting for the bus in his army jeans, sat down in a booth at a café there, gave his orders to a girl with a bow in her hair. He's a little shy so she gives him a smile, and he said 'would you mind sitting down for a while, and talking to me, I'm feeling a little low.' She said 'I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go'. _My pencil was ripped out of my grip. I looked up, startled, and saw Austin's smirk. " Whatcha writing Dorkson?" He sneered as he grabbed for my book. I jerked it out of his grip and shoved it back in my bag. "Testy testy." He said as he threw my pencil at me and walked back to his seat. "Alright, everyone sit down and turn to page 67 in your books, read till page 73 and answer all questions on page 74." Mr. Holland said as he walked into the room and collapsed into his chair at his desk. I quickly set off to work, _Maintain Pace, Maintain grade. _

The bell rang loudly above me as I made my way out of 5th period math. I stepped out of the hallway to see a head of bouncing black curls. " Trish!" I said loudly and she turned around. " Hey chicky." She said as I walked to our lockers. " Whats up?" I said as I shoved things into my locker. " Same old same old. Boring teachers, flunking classes." She said nonchalantly. I chuckled lightly, " Your never going to graduate if you keep failing." I said as I slammed my locker shut. " We can't all be freakishly smart." She muttered as we walked to the café. "I'm not freakishly smart, I just work hard to do well. It's not easy to get a scholarship." I muttered as I got in line and bought an apple. I sat down next to Logan and sighed before I bit into my apple. " Jeez, aren't you going to eat more than that Sparky?" Logan said as he gestured to my apple. I shook my head just as Trish sat down. " Of course not, she never eats." She said. " I do too." I protested lightly. " Anorexic." She muttered before biting into her sandwich.

We were having a good time, till I felt the cold water. I froze as someone dumped a bottle of water on my head. I turned around to see Austin and a few of his friends laughing as they dropped the now-empty bottle. " Oops, sorry Dorkson, I didn't see you there." He laughed as his friend high-fived him. I got up and ran through the café to the girls restroom. I could hear the laughing from behind me, but nobody followed me. I stared at my reflection in the mirror on the wall, looking at the ugly, fat, misfit staring back at me. A single tear slid down my cheek but I wiped it away. _Don't cry, you never cry._ I dabbed a few towels on my hair before pulling it back in a usual sloppy ponytail. I dribble of water slid down my hand and under my shirt. I felt the sharp burn on my wrist before I yanked down my sleeve, revealing 2 cuts. Yeah I cut, what else am I supposed to do. I covered them back up before putting my head down and walking back out to the café. I sat down again and Logan patted my shoulder. "You ok?" He whispered and I nodded. Then thy eye stared the food throwing. I could feel peas hitting the back of my sweatshirt, obviously from the jock table. I don't know why they choose to pick on me. " Leave her alone, Assholes." Logan said angrily and the peas stopped. "Thanks." I muttered. The bell rang again, signaling the end of lunch. Back to hell.

My luck that it was raining when I got the chance to walk home. But thank The Lord it wasn't a far walk. I pulled open the door and tried to sneak up The stairs. " Where the hell do you think your going?" I heard my adoptive dad, Sam, holler. " My bedroom." I said as I turned around to face him. He gestured for me to come here, and I walked down. He slapped me. I squeaked in pain, that was the first time he hit me. " Don't fuck with me girl. You ain't gonna win." He sneered before walking into the living room. I didn't know where Kim, my adoptive mom was. Probably at the nearest bar. Yeah, my adoptive parents were alcoholics and abusive, but I'm 15. What am I going to do? Do you know what it feels like to live in fear every minute of every day, even in your own home? I guess that's a lie since I don't feel so much as threatened when I babysit. Four people love me in the world. Sara, Logan, Trish, and Sara's mom Stephanie. I've only known Sara and her mom for 2 weeks, but I love both of them since Stephanie is as much of a mom as I've ever had. Apparently she adopted a son, but he never was home when I babysat, an "all nighter" is what Sara said.

I never had a sister so I cared for Sara dearly. Back to subject, I locked my bedroom door. Tonight I was going to babysit so I had to sneak out my bedroom window. I grabbed the tree branch outside my window and swung agilely onto the ground. I took off at a sprint before I was seen by Sam. I leapt onto their front porch and knocked. Stephanie opened the door and a warm smile lit up her face. "Ally!" She crooned as she hugged me to her chest. I breathed in her perfume, it smelled like sugar cookies. "Sara is in her room, I have to go but my son is home. He is leaving shortly of course but you might get to meet him." she said and I nodded nervously. She kissed me on the cheek and rushed out to her car so I shut the door and walked up to Sara's room. "Sara-bear?" I called as I rounded the corner, the 5 year old girl dropped her Barbie doll and jumped to her feet before running to me, her blonde curls bouncing. "Ally!" She squealed as she hugged my leg. She sat back down and handed me a Barbie doll as we played together. " My big brother is here, he's leaving though." She said and I nodded. A few minutes later I heard footsteps in the hallway. "I'm heading out Princess, I'll be ba-" I looked up and met his eyes. Oh. My. God. There was the one and only, Austin Moon.


	2. Caught In The Middle

"Dork- Dawson?" Austin corrected himself. That's the first time he called me by my actual name, but then again his sister was here. I stared at him, jaw agape, before I snapped it shut and looked down at the Barbie in my hands. I don't speak a lot, when I do it's to my best friends or Kim and Sam (not willingly). He stared at me, waiting for a response. " What are you doing here?" He demanded. Luckily, Sara spoke for me. "Austie, Ally's my babysitter. I told you that." For being a 5 yr old, Sara was very smart and spoke very well. Austin stared at her for a moment before his gaze turned back to me. "You said you HAD a new babysitter, you didn't say it was Dawson." He refused to call me by my first name. He probably didn't even know I had one for all he cared. He stepped out of the room hesitantly, then ran out the front door.

AUSTIN'S POV

What the hell was Dorkson doing in my house? And why was SHE babysitting my little sis? Ok, I know I sound like a complete ass, but I'm popular and she's a... a nerd! We don't mix. At. All. She's a nobody, and I'm destined to be a somebody. I'm a singer/dancer that every girl fonds over. But not only am I completely awesome at those things, I'm the star football quarterback that is dating the main cheerleader and super hot Bethany Jorden. We rule the school, and we will step on anyone that gets in our way. Actually, I was on my way to a late night party at my jock friends house. I mean, their kinda my friends. But my best friend is Dez, this wacko dude I've known since 3rd grade. Anyway, I was on my way to the party in my convertible and the wind was cutting through my blonde hair. I flipped on my radio as I sped down the road, Bruno Mars singing into the night.

ALLY'S POV

"Ally, are you ok?" Sara asked as I stared at my hands. It's been 20 minutes since Austin left. I gave her a forced smile as I put down my Ken doll. "I'm fine Sar-bear." I said and she put her princess barbie doll in the bright pink convertible. "You don't like my brother." She said, it wasn't a question. "I-we... We aren't exactly... Friends. We have a little... Uh... disagreement on many things." I said as nicely as possible. She nodded, but didn't push me any farther. I looked at my watch quickly. " Hey, it's 8:30 Sar-Bear, time for bed." I said as I got to my feet and picked her up off the floor. Her bottom lip pushed out in a pout as shrugged looked at me from under her long eyelashes. It was absolutely adorable. "But Ally, it's Friday." She said in a small voice. "I know, but it's time for you to go to sleep." I said as I opened the door to her room. "Can you lay with me, please?" She whispered. I went to say no, but one more glance at her face made my heart melt. " Alright." I sighed and headed down the stairs to the couch. I sat down and grabbed the tv remote then flipped on The Princess Diaries and laid back against the pillows. Sara curled up on my lap and rested her head on my chest as she braided my hair in her fingers. She stopped braiding my hair and went still. "Night Sar-Bear." I whispered, but her soft breath told me she was already asleep. I closed my eyes as I fell into a deep sleep.

AUSTIN'S POV

_Ugh, my head hurt like hell_. Someone spiked the punch at the party, so unlike everyone else, I didn't drink. Yeah I'm popular and I got to late night parties, but I don't drink. Thats why my mom lets me go to those parties. My mom has been through a lot, it's not the easiest thing to take care of a 5 year old and a 16 year old alone. If I don't drink, I don't get drunk, I don't end up with a pregnant girl. And trust me, it's hard to stay a virgin at those parties even though I'm sober. I could still feel the bass in my chest as I pulled into the driveway. Mom wasn't home yet, but the living room light was On. I opened the door quietly and snuck past the living room, them froze. I turned around to look at the couch, where Dorkson was asleep with Sara on her chest. Ok, even though I don't like Dorkson I do love my little sis. Sara was curled up comfortably with her hand twisted into Dork- _aw hell, just call her by her damn name- _Ally's hair. It felt weird saying her name, since I've called her Dorkson since 7th grade. I'm surprised she got Sara to fall asleep, it takes me a half an hour of singing lullabies to get her to sleep. I walked over and grasped Sara's hand before slowly working her fingers out of Ally's hair. It was soft, what am I saying! Maybe I did accidentally drink the punch.

I lifted Sara easily into my arms and cradled her to my chest before making my way upstairs into her room and placing her on her bed. I pulled the covers up to her chin and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Princess." I whispered before shutting her door and making my way downstairs. I walked back into the living room and flipped off the tv and the light. i heard a haggard breath as I walked into the kitchen. I turned around to look at Ally, she was curled up in a ball, hugging her knees to her chest. Don't get me wrong, I still hate her with all my might. But I felt something weird in my chest, then I found myself grabbing a blanket and laying it out over top of her. She nestled into the blanket and sighed sleepily. I smiled, then grimaced. _God Im definitely drunk. Maybe that's why I have the headache._ I trudged up the stairs and stripped down to my boxers. My whistle necklace swung on my neck as I threw myself into bed. What am I doing with my life?

ALLY'S POV

"Ally, Ally. Wake up sweetheart." I jerked. Stephanie was standing by the couch trying to wake me up. " What time is it?" I whispered quietly. "6 a.m. I didn't want to wake you up honey, but your parents would probably wonder where you are?" She has never met them, nor will she ever. I got up and folded the blanket that I don't remember putting on, perhaps Stephanie put it on me. I ran to the door with a quiet 'thanks'. "Ally! Your money!" Steph said as she handed it to me. I nodded my thanks then took off running down the road. At the pace I was going, which was flat out running, i made it to the tree in 10 minutes flat. I took a flying leap and swung myself up into the tree then climbed through my window. I took a deep breath as I calmed my nerves. "Where. The. fuck. Were. You." The hair raised on the back of my neck. _Aw crap._


	3. Finding The Note

I turned around slowly. Kim was glaring at me by the door, the wall broken where the lock snapped through it. "I asked where you went?" She growled, her words slurring with the after affect of alcohol. " I was... out. I had to run to the school to grab my.. Um.. Homework." I lied with my best effort. "Surree. I bet you were... Out... at a strriiipp club, you ssslut." Her words got harder and harder to understand as she threatened a long line of profanities. "I'm sorry, next time I will tell you when I go out." Fat chance. I had my small voice out, hoping that even drunk, she may take it easy on me. "Don't you try that shit with me. Your baby voice won't work." She snarled and sent a kick to my gut. I fell over on the floor, trying to regain my breath. She laughed and staggered to the door. "Who said you will ever go out again?" She slammed the door shut, the broken lock rattling. The blood I was holding back came up as I vomited on the floor. I laid on the floor, clutching my stomach in pain before I told myself to get up and get in the shower.

I did a once over of the marks I would have to cover up, like the blossoming bruise on my cheek, the cuts on my wrist, and the scars on my lower arms. I got out and threw my hair up in its usual ponytail and grabbed the skin colored makeup from the cabinet. I don't wear any makeup other than the coverup I keep here. The makeup was dabbed on the marks until every ounce was covered. I quickly slipped on my sweatpants and sweatshirt, then grabbed my bag and climbed out my window, better to go without drama today. I clean up my room later. I had to sprint to school, and the dismiss to 1st period bell wrang. I threw my bag into my locker and grabbed my books as Logan opened his locker next to me. " Where the hell were you this morning? You missed the breakfast meeting!" He whispered. We have a morning meeting that consists of all the latest gossip. " I know, I slept in." It wasn't a total lie since I slept at Sara's and barely made it to school. I nodded my goodbye as I took off down the hall to Social Studies. I made it halfway to the room when I hit the ground again. " Sorry, didn't you see my foot Dorkson?" Guess Austin's attitude didn't change. I seethed at the throbbing on my stomached before climbing to my feet and continuing down the hallway.

My arm was grabbed and I was yanked back. " I was speaking to you." Austin lowered his voice. I stared at him with a glare on my face. He let go of me, before i had a chance to move, I saw his face soften a fraction. " Why don't you speak?" His voice had an oddly soft tone, I dropped my glare and looked at him uncertainly, then turned and quickly continued down the hallway without a backward glance.

AUSTIN'S POV

I watched her small retreating figure jog down the hallway before I grabbed my football stuff from my locker. I spoke to her, but not in a mean way. It was a first, and most definitely a last. She's a loser, and I'm popular, different life and different school rules. We cannot mix. I didn't understand her lack of words. I've never actually heard her voice before, she never really spoke, and definitely not to me. I took off toward the changing rooms with my shoulder pads and jersey slung over my shoulder. I heard the voices as soon as I opened the door. "Did you see her face as she hit the floor yesterday? I don't think there is anyone that can make me laugh harder than that bitch Dorkson." It was Chet, the leading front liner, and he was speaking about Ally. "I don't even see why she bothers to come to school, everyone hates her anyway." I rounded the corner to see the rest of the team dressing for practice. "What about those 2 kids that hang around her all the time." I found myself saying as I undressed.

Chet turned to me, "Those nobody's? There just there to humor her, she's their charity case." he said as he pulled on his jersey. " Come on, how do you know that?" I saw Chets shoulders stiffen. "Are you _defending_ her Moon?" He said, disbelief colored his voice. "Pshh, no. Why in the hell would I defend that nerd." I stuttered before they could catch me in my words. "Good, can't have our star player getting himself with a loser like her." He high fived the defense line beside him before the team made their way outside. The door creaked open as they filed out. "What's up good looking? He's in the back." One of the boys said. I turned around to find Bethany in her cheerleading costume. " Whats up Beth?" I said as I came over and kissed her quickly on the lips. " I've come to watch you practice babe, I am your girlfriend." She said as her fingers trailed on my chest. " Don't I know it." I said as I grabbed her hand and walked out the door.

ALLY'S POV

I sat down in Art, one of my favorite classes. Logan and Trish sat at the small table we shared in the corner. "I saw Moon talking to you. What he say?" Trish asked me as I sat down and pulled out my earbuds. "Uh, you know... the normal." I said and she shook her head. "Why do they mess with you? You'd think by now they would realize your an actual person." Logan said. I stuck my earbuds in my ears as I blared music and shrugged my shoulders at him. I glanced at my finished painting, the word MELODY in large black letters standing out. Logan noticed my gaze, "Why did you choose music as your social art project anyway, it's not really "social"." He said, but it sounded more like gibberish since I had my earbuds in. I took one out, "Music is social. It's on social TV, it's talked about-" " But thats not WHY it's social." He interrupted me. I sent him a dirty look and he shut his mouth. "It spreads word, like a creative way to say you love something, hate something, or rebel against it. Like government or war." I said and shoved my earbud back in. "Whatever." He mouthed and I rolled my eyes, then grabbed my songbook.

_So_ _they went down and they sat on the pier, he said 'I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care, I got no one to send a letter to. Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?' _

_I cried, never gonna hold the hand of another guy, too young for him they told her, waiting on the love of a traveling soldier. Our love will never end, waiting for the soldier to come back again, never going to be alone, when the letter says 'A soldiers coming home'._

Before I knew it, the bell rang and it was time for 8th period class, Music. _  
_

AUSTIN'S POV

I slammed my locker shut as I headed off to my favorite class, music. Unlike the other populars who skipped school, or only loved football or something else that was apparently "Manly" I loved music. I liked to sing, I could dance like nobody else, (well maybe Michael Jackson has me beat, but I'm still good) and I played guitar. Have I told you this? Who cares, as long as you don't forget I'm good. I slid in my desk that had my name tag on the front (god, 2nd grade all over again. *cringe*). I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't even notice when she walked in. Before I knew it, I had turned around to find Ally sitting behind me, her shoulders bowed over a small book. Her brunette hair hid her face, and also the writing she was producing. I reached out and grabbed the book out of her grasp. She let out a startled gasp and smacked me on the head, hard. It was the fact that she hit me that made me drop the book, and she scrambled to catch it. In 5 seconds flat, it was back in her bag and she stared at me with a look of fear.

I took me a minute to process what just happened before I could think straight. I guess I was supposed to be mad, I mean, who has the right to hit someone, especially me, and especially by a nerd? But, I wasn't mad. I was surprised she had the guts to do it. But how she looked at me now made me feel like I hit HER. She was probably expecting me to anyway. I turned around as the teacher came in, it was confusing on my part. I understand that we hate each other, and I trip her and tease her (Yeah, asshole moment) but I wouldn't HIT her, who would? I heard the teacher call her name and she walked up to the desk before speaking quietly and walking out of the room. Before I zoned out, I saw a paper under my chair. I looked around to see if anyone dropped it, seeing nobody looking up, I bent down and grabbed it. It was thick paper, I realized it was from Ally's book... Or apparent diary. I began to read it, my face draining of blood on each line. The words became jumbled together in front of me till I couldn't read any longer. I can't believe this came from the girl who didn't speak?

**_Ok, I bet you want to know what that note says. Well I won't tell you. At least until the next chapter. Why did Ally leave the room? What will happen when she gets back? When will I stop asking these questions because I'm the one answering them? Who knows... Who knows._**


	4. The Music In Me

_**I have been reading all the comments you guys have sent me, and I want to thank you for pushing me on to write more. I have read **__**every single comment**__** and it's unbelievable that you guys have stuck with me through my stories, and through my LONG speeches about my feelings and ideas. And for a special person named **Alexia**, I'm glad you are a fan and I think it's awesome you have taken time to read my writings. Hope you continue to enjoy them. Long story short, I freaking love all you guys! Ok, here is what the note says, since you have all been waiting patiently. Reminder that she is writing to the book, that is who she is speaking to.**_

* * *

_I don't know what I did. Why do I deserve this hell that I have been placed in? Nobody but maybe Sara and Stephanie love me, and why should anyone else? I can't speak to anyone but you, and your precious to me because your the only thing I have left of what was once a happy past. You remember those times, the day Mother gave you to me, you were there when the fatal car crash killed her and Father. You don't speak of course, but you keep memory of the pain I face now. If you could speak, you would probably yell at me for my self harm that you have to watch every night. You would speak to Kim and Sam about their wrong doing to me. But for now you let me share my feelings. My pain at school, my pain at home, and the comfort of a place to escape. The only place that is safe. If it wasn't for the love Sara and I share, then I would already have joined my real family. I don't know how long I have left..._

* * *

ALLY'S POV

I was told I was wanted in the library. I walked quickly to where I was wanted, shoving the door open and breathing in the smell of books. I walked over to the sitting area and saw the familier black hair of my Adoptive Service caretaker, or whatever you call it. "Hey, Rico." I greeted him as I sat down. " Hey, how"s it going Ally?" a smile lit up his face. He doesn't know of what really goes on at home. I know, I know, he is my caretaker and if I told i might be moved, but that's not something easy to say, and I don't want to leave. Don't get me wrong, I would leave Kim and Sam in a heartbeat, but I can't leave Sara. I need that little girl. "Ok, I have a proposition for you." Rico snapped me out of my thoughts. "What kind of proposition?" I asked warily. If I know Rico, it's something that will be a huge change. Maybe Kim and Sam decided to finally put me back in the adoption services. "I found you a job, and I know you like music. So I got you a job at a music store in town. Have you heard of Sonic Boom before?" He asked. I didn't think to mention that I already was paid to babysit, but since I wasn't paid a lot, I guess a second job wouldn't hurt. I would have somewhere to go besides home after school. "Yeah, sure. Tell them I'll do it." I agreed. "Great, I will notify your Mom and Dad for let's say, 3 hours after school 5 days a week?" By no means would I ever call Kim and Sam my parents. "That's fine, can I return to class?" I asked. Rico had his phone out, like normal, probably talking to the store owner. He waved his hand to dismiss me and I jogged back to class.

I opened the door quietly and snuck to my chair, better to go unnoticed. But I was noticed, at least by Austin as I sat down. He had his head down, but he looked up then looked at me for a moment, but I felt odd, he's never looked at me like that before. He studied me for a minute before turning around to face the teacher. He's a strange dude.

AUSTIN'S POV

I didn't know she returned until I saw her walk by. I picked up my head off the table and turned to face her. She stared right back at me, her emotions unreadable through her wide chocolate eyes. Yeah, i never noticed she was pretty, but hot definitely did not fit in her vocabulary. I mean it in a nice way. Instead of speaking to her, I turned back around. "Ok, enough dilly dallying. I need our instrumental players up front. We're learning a song of my choice." I groan arose from the class. " Alright, alright. You don't even have any idea what the song is. Who plays Guitar?" I raised my hand and she beckoned for me to come up. I grabbed the silver electric and took my place next to the teacher. "Bass, drums?" A few nerds from the back came up and took their places. "Piano?" Nobody got up. "Come on, I know one person who does." nothing. I can play, I'm just a hell of a lot better at guitar. "Ok, Ally. We need you today." Ally? Her head snapped up, eyes wide as she glanced at the teacher in horror. "Come on, chop chop. We don't have a lot of time." Ally slowly got to her feet, and walked briskly to the piano and sat down. "Austin, you mind singing?" Aw hell yeah! "Sure." I said.

The teacher grabbed a handful of papers and handed them to us. I read the cover, it was Count On Me by Bruno Mars. Thank god he's my favorite artist. I already knew the chords so I could pretty much just focus on singing. Ally began to play the opening and we joined in, and it seemed Ally and I were the only ones who knew exactly how to play. Huh. I never knew Ally played any kind of instrument. I remembered my singing.

* * *

If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
I'll be the light to guide you

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me lik  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you lik  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Woooooooh, Woooooooh  
Yeah, Yeah

If you're tossing and you're turning and you just can't fall asleep,  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me,  
Everyday I will remind you, ohh

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me lik  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you lik  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Wooooooh, Wooooooh  
Yeah, Yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go, never say goodbye

You know you can count on me lik  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you lik  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Oohhhh, ohhhhh  
You can count on me cause I can count on you

* * *

Ally hit the last chord and I turned to look at her. She looked up from her hands and met my eyes, so I smiled. Instead of smiling back, she dropped her gaze to the floor before she got up and walked back to her seat. I put the guitar back on the stand and returned to my own seat. The teacher clapped her hands quickly twice, "Wonderful! Wonderful! Bravo! Thank you, I will see you all-" she broke off as the dismiss bell wrung, "Tomorrow." I leapt out of the chair and walked to my locker, but then I heard the commotion, and a small cry for help.


	5. Words In Writing

AUSTIN'S POV

I turned around to face the noise as I heard laughter erupt from down the hall. Confused, I walked down and shoved my way through the crowd. Beth and her group were kicking a figure against the lockers. Normally, I would have walked to my class so I wouldn't have to watch, but the figure was small with brown hair. Realizing it was Ally, I pushed my way into the middle of the circle. "Bethany, cut it out." I half shouted over the crowd. She stopped and turned to face me, "What's wrong Austin?" She asked with innocence in her voice. "Don't try that. Why the hell are you doing this?!" This time I was shouting, and Bethany stared at me with her mouth ajar. One, I never have yelled at her, and two, I don't stop Anyone from bullying. (i know, don't remind me.) Bethany huffed and turned on her heel before strutting out of the circle with the group following behind. The crowd disassembled and continued on their way. I finally looked down at Ally's shaking figure, she never made a sound, nor moved, the whole time. "Ally!" I heard someone cry. I was on my knees by Ally's side when I looked up to see a stocky boy with spiky brown hair running toward me, a short Latina girl following her.

"What the hell did you do to her?" He demanded as he shoved me away from Ally and brushed the hair from her face. Who was this guy? " I didn't do it! it was Bethany. I got her to stop, I just trying to help." I said. He ignored me but the Latina turned her full attention to me. "Yeah, your GIRLFRIEND did this to her. Just go away Moon. Nobody needs you hurting Ally more than she gets." I was struck by these words, but instead of helping Ally off of the floor like I was supposed to, I turned, and practically ran to my next class.

ALLY'S POV

I cried out, the first time I made a sound I front of them. Bethany laughed at my pathetic attempt for help. I curled myself up into a ball and shut my eyes, as if maybe it would help stop the pain, it didn't. "Bethany, cut it out." Someone said. I didn't look up but I thanked whoever said that since Bethany stopped kicking me. I could feel the bruises starting to form all over my body. I didn't hear her response, but suddenly someone was touching my shoulder briefly. "Ally!" It was logan screaming my name. I looked up to see where he was at, and found Austin standing beside me, Logan running down the hall with Trish following close behind. Did Austin stop the beating? He must have since Bethany was gone.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Logan demanded. His eyes met mine as he knelt down and brushed the hair from my face. " I didn't do it! it was Bethany. I got her to stop, I just trying to help." Austin replied quietly. He wasn't speaking like the Austin I knew, it freaked me out a bit. He was right though, he didn't do it. "Yeah, your GIRLFRIEND did this to her. Just go away Moon. Nobody needs you hurting Ally more than she gets." Trish said. I could tell that Austin had left soon after, because Logan helped me up into a sitting position. " Oh my god, what happened?"Logan demanded. Trish began to wipe the dirt marks from my jacket and pants. "Bethany was talking to me and I ignored her, so she shoved me down" I said. "God when I get ahold of them-" Trish started. "He didn't do it." my voice barley a whisper. "What?" Logan asked as he lifted me to my feet. "Austin didn't do it. He stopped it, he- he told Bethany to stop. He helped, please. I'm telling you the truth." I felt like I was beginning to get hysterical.

Logan wrapped me in a comforting hug. "Shhh, it's ok. We believe you, your ok." He said as I choked back sobs. "Trish, go tell the Science teacher that Ally is missing class." Trish went without another word. "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up." Logan led me into the cafeteria and sat outside the door as I went into the girls bathroom. He kept the door open a crack so we could hear eachother. "So, what's up with Moon?" He asked, his voice stiffening, he didn't like Austin at all. "His name is Austin, and I'm not really sure. He's been... Different. Kinder." I tested each word slowly, it sounded correct, at least to me. Logan snorted. "Yeah, he's different all right, but kind? Did you hit your head on the lockers amidst all of that." He said. "Yes, but that doesn't change what I think. Maybe he's turning over a new leaf, seeing a brighter light." I said. I wet down my hair to stop the frizzy ness before I put it back up n it's ponytail and dabbed a paper towel at the dust spots on my jacket.

"Ally, you know I don't like him." Logan said as I walked out of the restroom. "I know you don't." I answered. "You may know, but you don't seem to care. I just don't want to see you get hurt more than you are. He's bullied you for years, why is he changing now? I don't want him involved in all of this." I sighed impatiently. "God Fluffy, you make it sound like I'm dating him. Just cause he's been mean, doesn't mean he can't change." I started toward my locker, and I heard him heave himself up off the floor. " Whatever. Just don't coming crying to me when he breaks your heart." He said. " That won't happen. A heart may break, but it never breaks even."

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

As soon as the bell wrung, I had made my way out in the hallway to find Ally, but she was gone. I saw the guy that had been with her so I approached him. As soon as he saw me, his eyes flashed in anger. "Dude, where's Ally?" I asked. He glared at me, "My name is Logan! and why the hell do you care?" He spit at me. What's with him? "I just want to know where she went. I have a right to know 'Logan'." I said. "Bite me. She doesn't need you following her around." He slammed his locker before throwing on his backpack and stalking down the hall. _Yeah she does, you don't have a clue. _I walked miserably to my locker and grabbed my things. One trip to the music store and I'll go home. I kick started my motorcycle and it roared to life. I'd spent all my money on it but Mom agreed to pay for the gas.

It was 4 by the time I reached the mall, the parking lot relatively empty besides a few cars from the kids that have afternoon work, like me. I opened up the back door and I found it unlocked, odd. Maybe Charlie (my boss) is here. I walked into the back room where I could store my stuff, another school backpack was sitting on the Chair. I found Charlie in the hallway connected to the store. "Hey, Charlie, did you leave the back door unlocked on purpose?" I asked. He was shifting through a stack of papers he held. "Yeah, new worker. She's out front at the cash register helping customers." He said. "She? " I questioned and he nodded before walking off toward his office mumbling something about a 'store disorganization'. I walked out into the store and saw a pixie like girl with dark hair in a ponytail, obviously a freshman. "So your the new girl? I'm-" I broke off as she jumped, startled, and turned around. Her brown eyes widened and mine did to. "A-Ally." I stuttered. Her mouth formed my name but she didn't say anything.

"Why are you working here?" I asked, but it sounded sort of rude. She swallowed and pointed to the register, I'm guessing she means money. The door jingled and a customer came in and began to look around so I lowered my voice. "Don't you babysit Sara, you get paid for that don't you? Your babysitting every weekend." I said and she looked at me impatiently. She nodded and grabbed the store hours sheet. Her fingers traced the Monday through Friday afternoon times, meaning she works all week. So she works weekends to? "You work all week long? Don't you ever... Oh I don't know... go out?" I asked unbelievably. I hopped up on the counter and she glared at me but I ignored her. She shook her head before she grabbed the book under the table, it was the one I saw her writing in earlier. I reached out to grab it and she batted my hand away. "Why don't you speak?" her eyes met mine before she went back to the paper. I'm guessing I'm not going to get an answer.

The customer, an older guy, came up and handed me an electric guitar cord. I scanned it before he handed Ally the money and she handed him his change. "Thanks" he murmured. Ally nodded in response. " What are you, mute?" I asked and she rolled her eyes annoyingly and shook her head. "Than why don't you speak to me?" I pestered. She growled under her breath and ripped a sheet of paper out of her book and scrawled "Because I don't like you." In big letters. "Well aren't you kind." I said and the corners of her mouth flickered up in a smile, but it was quickly gone. "Do you speak to people you like, like Logan?" I asked and she nodded. She went back to her book so I secretly grabbed the paper and wrote, " Well, then I guess I'll have to get you to like me." I placed it down and walked into the hallway, but I peeked around the corner. A second later, she noticed the paper and picked it up. She must have read it, because she smiled and put it in her book. I chuckled lightly and walked to the supply room, feeling like I was walking on air. _**What a girl.**_


	6. Whisper of Pain

**_HEY PEOPLES! We have reached _****_33_****_ comments! WOW! I'm amazed at you guys and its all positive and encouraging messages! I should probably stop using ! marks! BUT I LIKE _**_**THEM! ! ! ! ! ! !WEEEEE! ! ! ! ! ! **__sorry..._

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

3 hours of organizing later, I was grabbing some guitar cleaning supplies when I heard the piano going off. When I walked back into the store with an armful of rags and guitar polish, Ally was sitting on the piano with her book open by her side. She didn't seem to notice me, so I softly put down my supplies and walked over before peeking over her shoulder. She was hitting a bunch of notes, making some sort of melody, then writing it down on a music line. She picked up the book, still not noticing me, then scanned the page before playing what was on the page. When she finished, she sighed and went to flip the page, " You write songs?" I said. She jumped and let out a small scream before falling off the chair. " Oops, sorry." I tried not to laugh, but I ended up doubled over laughing. She stiffly got to her feet and glared at me. "Sorry...sorry... I'm not making you like me any, right? " I asked as I stopped laughing. She shook her head before grabbing her book off the floor.

I reached down to grab it for her, but I ended up grabbing her wrist. She let out a little squeak of pain and I jerked away. I looked up at her, startled. She met my eyes for half a second, her eyes watering, threatening to make her cry. She turned around abruptly and walked to the back room. What was that? I didn't crush her wrist? I followed her and she grabbed her bag before pushing the back door open. "Ally, wait." I said and she stopped before turning to face me, the watery look gone, her eyes held a glint of fear. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Don't leave." I begged, not now. She still didn't like me... Er I mean, she still hated me.

She pointed at the clock, 5:30, "Oh, your going home." She cringed a bit at 'home', then nodded before walking out the back and down the sidewalk. I ran back in to grab my bag, before jogging after her. "Hey, do you need a ride?" I asked, she seemed to debate it, before nodding and following me to my bike. She stared at it and took a step back. "Come on." I urged as I gestured to the back. She shook her head, "But I thought you needed a ride?" I asked. She looked at me doubtfully. "I thought you meant a car." She mouthed. I laughed. "I'm 16, I work at a music store, like I can afford an actual nice car. Come on, I promise you'll be fine." I said.

She deliberated, then stepped forward. I lightly held her arm as she slowly got on. "See, fine." I said as she sat and stared at me. She looked so tiny on the bike that I let out a chuckle. She tapped the side of her head, indicating a helmet. I shook my head, " Sorry, still saving up for one." She sighed. I slid into the seat and she made a noise of frustration. I turned to find her trying to find a place to hold on. "Place your arms.. Here." I said as I lightly grabbed her hands and wrapped her arms around my waist. I turned back to smile at her, she dropped her eyes to the ground, but a light blush was covering her cheeks. I'm slowly inching my way, I just need to get her to speak. I started the bike and she flinched as it roared to life, "Hold on." I shouted and her arms tightened. As I drove out of the parking lot, I could feel her shaking, her head was nestled into my shoulder blades. The sun was just setting, fireflies were flying around the parks we drove by, it was a miraculous sight that i never got used to.

"Ally, look." I said. She lifted her head up and looked around at the surroundings. The farther down the rode we went, I felt her arms loosen and she relaxed. I turned my head for a second to peek over my shoulder, her eyes were bright and shining with excitement, for the first time there wasn't fear, pain, or sadness. I turned back around before we crashed, then slowed down as we reached the housing area. "Where to?" I said. She pointed left and i drove down the street. She directed me to a rundown house at the end of the street. This is where she lived? I pulled to the curb, and saw a man standing at the window. Im guessing that's her father, but he looked nothing like her. She slid off the seat and grabbed her bag. "Bye Ally." I said. She turned to look at me, but the fear was back, a lot of it. It struck me for a moment, because it really made no sense. She looked at me before walking to the front step and opening the door. She sent me one last glance, _help, _is what it meant_. _My skin pricked at her face before she shut the door.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

A piece of me, the happy, carefree piece, seemed cut off as I shut that door. I turned to see Sam and Kim standing by the stairs. "Where were you?" Kim snarled. "W-Work. i was assigned to work." I stuttered. Sam stepped forward. "They called me and told me you work every night, that's correct?" He said. "Yes sir. " I said quickly. He crossed his arms. " They didn't assign you a ride." It wasn't a question. " No sir. That was my... Uh friend. I work with him." I explained. "Maybe we'll get lucky, it will crash and kill you." Kim screamed in her drunk-way. Sam put out his hand to stop her. I thought he was going to let me go up to my room, but he slapped me roughly once. I blinked a few times, I didn't expect that at all. I stared at him in fear, before he would normally beat me down. "It would save me from doing it myself. Get your ass up to your room." He said before turning as walking Kim back to the kitchen. I ran for my life up the stairs and shut my door, placing a chair under the handle to replace the broken lock. I dived face-first onto my bed as I let my tears fall. If only having a knight in shining armor was real.

My alarm was silent, but I could feel it vibrating beside me. I slapped the off button before pulling myself to the restroom as stringing up my messy hair. I smoothed it down with water again, then I noticed the bruise. It spread from the bottom of my eye to my chin, covering the side of my face, it was going to be a bit harder to cover than the cuts. I dabbed on as much as I could before it was almost invisible, then climbed out my window and through the backside to the back street. I threw my backpack on my back before walking toward the school. I heard a aloud roar and that's when the black bike pulled up beside me.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV (again)

As soon as I saw the familiar ponytail, I pulled over. "Want another ride?" I asked. She slid on without another word and we pulled away, seems like she is getting more comfortable around me. "What are you doing over here? You live on the other side." It was very odd. She shrugged, I had a feeling that was all I'm getting out of her. When I pulled into the parking lot, a group stared in shock. I felt Ally stiffen and slide off as soon as we stopped. She put her head down and ran toward the school. "Ally, wait!" I called after her. She ignored me and disappeared through the doorway. "What the hell are you doing giving Dorkson a ride?" It was Chet. I turned around to find him with Bethany. "Her name is Ally, and why not?" I questioned as I put the kickstand up on my bike, "Because she's a nerd? I'm your girlfriend." Bethany chimed in. "For the way you treated her, I don't think you are." I said. I felt a burst of adrenaline for standing up to her. She gasped and stalked off toward the school. "Dude, what's wrong with you?" Chet demanded. "Nothing, I'm better off now then where I was. I'm being nice, you should try it sometime." I turned and walked off, Chet staring unbelievably at me.

Another group was in the school. I ran to see who it was. "Haha Dorkson." Someone laughed. I shoved people aside. "You bitch! What the hell did you do? Nobody cares about you, everyone would be better off without you!" I heard Bethany scream. She had Ally pinned against the lockers. I yanked her away. "Bethany, why do you have to be such a bitch? She hasn't done a fucking thing to you!" I yelled. The group left quickly in fear. Bethany huffed before she left also. A bent down and picked Ally up off the floor. This time, she was actually crying. It hurt to watch her cry, she never has cried before. I noticed that the path of tears had left a streak down her cheek, revealing an ugly bruise. I brushed her cheek, makeup came off on my hand, making the bruise show even more. She put her hand to her cheek, I stared at her. Her sleeve slid down a bit, showing 2 painful cut marks on mer wrist. I gasped in horror. "Did Bethany do this to you?" I asked softly. Ally sniffed and shook her head, I pulled her to me in a hug. "Shh, it's ok. Who did this to you?" I asked. What happened to this broken girl? I didn't expect an answer, but before I knew it, a small voice whispered in my ear. "Help me."


	7. The Final Confession

I held her tightly as she shook. She spoke, she actually spoke. "I will." i whispered. I couldn't make her deal with this today, she was breaking slowly, this school was going to kill her. " Ally, come with me. Your skipping school today." I helped her toward my bike before speeding out of the parking lot and down the back roads. When I saw the familiar worn path, I pulled over. I practically dragged Ally through the tall grass till we hit the clearing. Wild flowers of many colors sprouted umong the small stream's bank. Besides Ally, I was the only one who knew this was here. I sat down on a bed of fresh grass before pulling her down beside me. "I come here to think." I said as I leaned back and closed my eyes. She didn't speak, please don't let her lapse back into silence. I opened my eyes to find her staring down at the water. A few tears slid silently down her cheeks before sliding off her chin and dropping into the grass below.

I sat up and touched her shoulder lightly. "Ally, please. Speak to me. I-I... Your killing me." I begged. She looked up at me. It was silent for a minute. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Progress. "For whatever for? " I encouraged her to continue. "Everything. Because of me, your... Different. I'm a charity case, and I know it." She said as she turned away. I could feel my own tears pricking at my eyes. "Alls, your not a charity case. I'm different, yes I did change, but I changed for the better. I saw a new light, that light is you. I wasn't living till I met you." I said truthfully. She put her hand out and skimmed the water with her fingertips. "What happened to you Alls? " I asked softly. I liked the new pet name. She deliberated for a moment before laying back. "It started 3 years ago,

"I was with my parents, we had been coming back from a music concert that I had begged to go to. There was a drunk driver ahead of us, and he crashed into a guard rail and spun In front of us. My dad didn't stomp on the brakes fast enough and we struck the driver side of the car before our car flipped. It ended up flipping over the guard rail and landing upside down in the ditch. I don't remember anything, though I screamed for my parents. I blacked out. When I woke in the hospital, they said I had a fracture in my left arm and leg, broke 4 ribs, cracked my pelvis, and received severe head trauma, leading in a cracked skull. My parents were crushed by the car, the drunk driver had flown through his windshield and so i was the only one who survived. After 7 months ,on this of healing and rehabilitation, I was released to an adoption service. I was adopted by Kim and Sam Greene. It was supposed to be a perfect match since I lost parents and they lost a child. After a week with them, I figured out Kim was an alcoholic and Sam was a drug addict. Sam became angry and abusive, so to try and stay away from home, I had taken up babysitting Sara.

"I never told anyone because I was afraid. Kim threatened to kill me if I told anyone. I never have, until now."

* * *

ALLY'S POV

I trailed off before Austin pulled me to his chest. "Oh Ally, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I never would have done the things I used to do if I would have known." he murmured as he rocked me lightly. I picked up a flower off the grass bed and twisted it in my fingers. I started to pull the petals off, but Austin lightly grasped my fingers and took the flower. He braided the flower into my hair. "You should have told someone, they could have helped you." He said as he dropped the braid. "Dont you think it would be hard? it's not everyday someone comes up to you and says 'my adoptive parents beat and abuse me. Help'. I had no way of telling anyone." I said. Austin laid down beside me before staring up at the clouds. " I guess. I'm the only one that knows? Not Logan or Trish?" He asked. I shook my head. " No. I guess I never really got the courage to tell them." I admitted. He rolled over to face me before resting his cheek on his hand. " Why did you choose to tell me, out of all people. Even since I treated you so horriblly." His voice wavered at the end. " Well, at the beginning, i was kind of shocked you were being so nice. But I got suspicious. I thought that maybe you were going to 'become my friend' then pretty much dump me as a cruel joke. But when you stood up to Bethany, I realized that you actually were trying." I said truthfully.

"Yeah, well. Bethany is out of the picture. I'm not going to date... or be friends with someone like her." he said. I turned around and stared at him unbelievably. "What about Chet? The team!?" i exclaimed. He shrugged, "I never was really that good at football. Chet has always gotten on my nerves since he struts around thinking he's better than anyone else. Maybe I will take up band with you." He said thoughtfully. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! He was giving up everything? "But why?" I asked. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to be friends with people that hurt you. Plus I have to focus on a way to get you out of that home." He said. I sat up and turned to face him. "Your really going to help?" I asked. "Like I wouldn't. Your crazy to think that I wouldn't help, they'll kill you!" He said. I looked down at my hands. "I know. I just... Where am I going to go?" I asked. He thought for a moment. "I don't know. Anywhere but there. Anywhere that will keep you here." He said softly. I looked up into his eyes. He stared back at me for a moment, then started leaning in. Before I knew it I was leaning in also.

Then I dipped my chin and leaned back. "It's getting late." I said softly. "Uh, yeah. I...I think we better get to the store." He stuttered. He got up off the ground and helped me up before we walked, side by side, to his bike.


	8. To Be or Not To Be Together

Hey, uh guys. I know you probably just groaned and said "finally" in your head, it's been a while since I've updated, but as life goes, I was having some issues and I wasn't in the state of mind for writing. I'm good now. I was ready to write yesterday but we got a surprise snow storm and it wiped out the power so I had no way to write. Now I'm on Thanksgiving break, I have power, and I have like 2 weeks to write one or two chapters... So yeah.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

You could tell we were late for the shift since the sunset peaked over the tree line as we exited the woods. I know I shouldn't, and Ally probably would have yelled at me if it wasn't for being late, but i was speeding, like 2x the limit. But, you know, it was sort of a small emergency and I.. I mean 'we'... Don't want to be fired. I could tell Ally was definitely on edge because she was on her feet running into the building before I came to a complete stop. I kicked down my foot stand roughly, enough that I think I bruised me foot. By the time I made it to the desk, the open sign was flipped on, doors unlocked, and Ally had unlocked the register. "How did you-?" I said as I hopped back up onto the counter and glanced at the room. She shot me a warning glance and I slid off the counter, she nodded in approval. " I don't exactly want to be fired. Your lucky our boss isn't here."

Just as she spoke, I heard the back door open. I scrambled to grab the glass cleaner and rags before acting like I was intensely concentrating on cleaning the desk's display case. "Hey Charlie, how's it going?" Ally chirped all happy-like. Charlie smiled lightly at her before grabbing some files off a table. "Fine, er... Not fine. Uh, The bills are kind of piling up. If I don't find someway to make more money, I may have to sell the store." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He cleared his throat loudly. "But, you can't sell the store!" Ally cried as she stared at him in horror. "I don't want to, but it may be the only option." Charlie replied before slinking into his office, shoulders hunched in non-admitted defeat. Ally turned to me, her hands flitting uselessly as she tried to find something to occupy herself. I handed her the glass cleaner and rags, which she took and scrubbed the display glass forcefully. "Austin, what are we going to do." She mumbled. I shrugged, but she wasn't facing me so she didn't see. The display case was shaking. "We could have a fund raiser, like... Uh... A bake sale. No... Dj. Ooh, I got it! We could host a concert!" I said excitedly. Her hand froze for half a second before she continued her rapid scrubbing.

"No offense Austin, but I'm not sure how many people are going to come watch you sing alone." She said. The desk quivered. I grabbed her arm so she stopped cleaning, she looked up at me. "Stop, please. Your driving me nuts." i begged. She grimaced before I let go and she threw the supplies back under the desk. "Sorry, I'm just nervous. We need to find a good way to make money, and you singing isn't going to rack in much." She said as she leaned up against the desk. "I know, but if I had someone to sing with me..." I suggested as I stared at her. It took her a minute before she stared at me in horror. "Oh no, there is no way I'm singing on a stage. You couldn't pay me in diamonds." She said stubbornly. "Aw, come on Alls! If we do a duet together, we can make 2x as much! Please, for me?" I put on my best puppy dog eyes. Some say me and Sara have the same look, but she is my sister so..

"Austin, I have terrible stage fright! I freeze up. I'll look like a fool, an idiot." She broke off. "Do you think I would ask you to do a duet with me if I think you would make a fool out of yourself?" I asked. She stared at me, mentaly saying yes. I shook my head. "No I wouldn't, because I know you won't make a fool out of yourself. You have musical talent, I will help you show everyone else what you can do. Come on, there's a piano upstairs where we can practice." I said as I grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the flight of metal stairs. "What about the store?" she asked as she stopped me. "I'll leave the door open so we can hear if anyone comes in." I said as I shoved open the door to an empty room. Well, empty besides a piano, a chair, and a small card table. I pushed her down onto the piano bench. "Play." I demanded. She looked at me in disbelief. "Now hold on a second, i never actually agreed to this!" she said as her hand tapped a couple keys. "Do you have any better ideas?" I asked. She opened her mouth, then closed it before turning back to the keys. "That's what I thought." I muttered, then ducked as she threw a wad of paper at me.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

I picked up my book and chose the first song before ripping out the paper and highlighting Austin's lyrics. He skimmed it. "You write songs?" He asked in disbelief. "Uh yeah, that's really where I put my feelings down, in writing." I said. "So that's what you do during class. I can't write a song to save my soul." He said. "You can't force a song, you just have to... Have to... Feel it. Think the lyrics, or use your feelings and thoughts to make lyrics." I replied before playing my song.

ALLY : _You were the popular one, the popular chic. It is what it is now I'm popular - ish_

_AUSTIN : Standing on the field with your pretty Pompoms, now your working in the movies selling popular - corn. I could have been a mess but I never went wrong, cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song._

_ALLY: I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song._

_TOGETHER : My problem, I never was a model, never was a scholar but you were always popular. You were singing all the songs I don't know, now your in the front row, cause my song is popular. __Popular, I know about popular. It's not about who you are or your fancy car, your only ever who you were. Popular, I know about popular. And all that you have to do, is be true to you, that's all you ever need to know._

I hit the last key and turned to face Austin with a smile on my face. It dropped when I saw him looking uncomfortably at his feet. "Was it really that bad?" I asked. He looked up quickly and forced a smile, "No, it was... Great. I just don't think it's a perfect song for the concert. How about one that's already written, maybe that will make you feel more comfortable?" He suggested. I nodded and he grabbed the paper and flipped it over before writing down a chorus. I picked up the sheet and smiled when I saw the song. I knew it by heart, I put down the sheet and began to play.

_TOGETHER : Just give me a reason, just a little bits enough. Just a second were not broken just bent and we can learn to love again. It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts, we're not broken just bent and we an learn to love again._

_"_It'sperfect." we said at the same time. "Jinx!" We screamed and started laughing. We decided to work on the song for a few more hours, and before I knew it, it was 1am. "Hey, Austin, we better get home before-" I cut off as I turned around to find Austin asleep, slumped up against the wall, snoring softly. I smiled before getting up and opening the piano seat, then grabbing the blanket. Looks like we're staying here tonight. I covered Austin with the blanket before sitting down beside him. "Goodnight Austin." I whispered before closing my eyes, thinking he was asleep. He must have woken up, because a minute later I felt his hand rub my back lightly. "Goodnight Alls." He whispered, then pulled the blanket up to my chin. It wasn't till I felt him scoot closer beside me, did I drift off to sleep, dreaming of blonde boy dancing across the stage.


	9. Fire Fire Burning Bright

ALLY'S POV

It was cold, obviously since there was frost on the ground. But I felt heat on my back. And there was a bright light. I turned around to find myself standing out front of a house engulfed in flames. Instead of hearing the crackle of the fire, I heard nothing. I stared at the windows where the glass was shattering and falling like crystals around my feet. I saw movement in one of the windows and I inclined my head to see a blonde haired woman burnt severely on her face. She was obviously screaming but I heard nothing. I ran into the house, dodging the falling beams before climbing the stairs. I ran to the room that the lady was located in, but through the flames I saw her body slowly fall to the floor, her clothes charred and her body unrecognizable through the burnt skin and blood that covered her body.

My stomach dropped to my feet as she picked up her head to stare at me, no she was staring behind me. She screamed, but this time I heard it. "RUN!" She yelled. I whirled around to find a toddler with blonde hair clutching a very small baby to his chest. "Get out of here! Go!" She yelled as a beam fell above her and covered her body. The toddler, with tears in his eyes, made his way down the stairs. I followed closely behind, but before I had time to think, the ceiling collapsed. I let out a scream as it landed on the boy. I tried to pull the rubble off, but my hands slid through it as if I wasn't even there. Then the burning ceiling moved.

I watched in horror as this small, brave boy, shoved the burning rubble off his body as he sat on the floor, his body bowed over the small baby, protecting it from harm. He let out a strangled scream of pain as I just noticed the horrible burnt skin on the back of his neck. He staggered onto his knees as he dragged himself and the baby out of the house and onto the cold grass. Then he collapsed. I screamed as I tried to wake his small figure, the baby wailing by his side. "Help! Somebody please! Help." I sobbed as I fell to my knees and cried over him. "Please!"

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

I heard Ally scream so of course I woke in a panic. She was clutching her blanket in white knuckles. I crawled over to where she was strewn on the floor before I placed my hands over hers and released the blanket from her grasp. I put my arm behind her head and gently put her up in a sitting position. "Ally, Ally, wake up." I said as I shook her shoulder. Her eyes flew open as she panted in fear. "Hey, hey it's ok. Your ok. Im here." I said as she tried to catch her breath. "It was just a bad dream." I said. She threw her arms around me, surprised, I stiffened before wrapping my arms around her and pulling her to my chest. "Shh, it's ok. It was just a dream. Nobody is going to hurt you." I said as she slowly stopped shaking. I released her and brushed the damp hair from her forehead. "Are you ok." I asked softly. She nodded as she took in a strangled breath.

"Do you want to tell me what your dream was about?" I asked. She shook her head before grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around herself. I sat back up against the wall and she crawled over to my side where she leaned her head against my shoulder. I laid my cheek on her head softly. "Go to sleep. I'll be right here. No more bad dreams." I whispered softly. She closed her eyes and in a few minutes, her lips parted a bit as she calmly slept. She was so beautiful, if only she saw it too.

* * *

ALLY'S POV

Austin was going to have a cow when he wakes up To find me gone. That dream still really bothers me though. It was a 1/2 hour walk to the stream but I needed to think. Luckily since it was so secluded, there wasn't any cars. It was a sense of relief to find the worn path. I walked slowly to the bank before I crouched down and skimmed my fingers over the freezing water, my shoes soaked from the dew. I stood up and took a look around the field, memorizing every detail. In the distance I could see the small figures of a doe with 2 babies. Well, while I'm here, why not explore? I continued walking down the bank till I saw part of the ... worn dirt? It's... A road. I began walking down the road, dodging the overgrown weeds. When I stepped into the woods, I froze. Through the overgrown vines and plants, I saw the remainders of an old burnt house.

I closed my eyes as the memory of the house flashed across my mind, the screaming voice of the lady. I forced my eyes open as I shoved the thought away. I stepped up to the house before stepping into what was once the front door. The upstairs of the house had collapsed into the bottom floor, the stairs crushed underneath. I walked around the rubble as I moved charred wood and old burnt pieces of furniture. I stared at the rubble, I couldn't believe something that horrific had happened to this place. I heard the screaming again from the lady, but louder. I covered my ears in pain as the memories crashed down on me like a wave, the little boy being crushed, the baby screaming in the grass.

Tried as I might, I was unable to rid the memories. I turned quickly and ran out of the house. As I went to head down the path, a flash of light caught my eye. I turned around as the memories faded, then walked over to the edge of an overgrown garden. I reached down and grasped the source of the reflectance, a locket. The chain and the locket itself was severely rusted, but with fumbling fingers, I was able to force the locket open. Safe inside were 2 pictures. It was the little boy and the baby. I closed it before realizing there was something written on the back. I took my shirt and began to scrub at the rust till the words were visible. I almost fell to my knees as my hands shook, I read the words out loud. "_Austin and Sara"._


	10. Regretted Lies

AUSTIN'S POV

If she needed a ride, she could have just asked. Imagine my surprise when I woke up to find her gone, the only thing left was a note. Apparently she had walked all the way to the meadow to be alone for a bit. Oh God, I hope she's telling the truth. She wouldn't have gone home, would she? I didn't know what time she left so I decided I would find her, make sure that she actually went to the meadow. I was on my bike, sitting in the drive when these thoughts ran through my head. They ceased when I reached the stream to find Ally stretched out on the bank, the sun shining on the water droplets in her hair. She didn't open her eyes when I sat down. It was silent for a moment. "I see you found my note." She stated blankly. "Yeah. If you wanted a ride you could have just woken me up. I wouldn't have minded." I said as she sighed. "I said I wanted to be alone for a bit." she reminded me. "I know. But I was seriously asleep, so really you were alone. Accept for my occasional snoring." I chuckled. She smiled for half a second before it dropped.

She sat up and opened her eyes before staring at the water as it ran over the rocks, quietly bubbling. "Hey," I murmured as she traced the water again, I've noticed she only does it when she's worried or upset. "Everything all right?" I asked as I stroked her arm comfortingly. She didn't answer for a moment. "Where did you come from?" She blurted out. My hand froze for a minute, "Why do you ask?" I asked warily. Her brow furrowed in thought. "I told you my back story, now it's your turn. I know your adopted, your mom told me she had an adopted son." She murmured as she grabbed a handful of river pebbles and tossed them into the water one by one. "I guess."

* * *

ALLY'S POV

He seemed to think for a moment before he began to speak. "Well, my... mom put me and Sara up for adoption because she... She couldn't make enough money to support us. I never knew my dad, he left before I was born. We were adopted, Sara and I. That's it." He trailed off. I went still for a minute, before a hint of anger shot through me. He lied to me. How could he sit here and lie to my face! The nerve! "Don't lie to me Austin." i said. He looked at me as if I slapped him. "I'm not lying! It's the truth!" He said, protectiveness in his voice. "Dammit Austin, you are! I know because I found this! You know what it is, you can't tell me any different!" my voice was suddenly louder as I thrusted the necklace into his face. He turned pale as he snatched it away from me. "Where did you find that?" He asked as he stared at it in disbelief. "In the remains of the house back there. This was your home wasn't it Austin?" I asked. Instead of getting an answer, he got to his feet. "Why were you back there?" He asked, his voice getting loud. "I just thought-" he cut me off. "I never said you could go back there! Just, stay out off this, all of this!" He was shouting now. I recoiled away from him.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help-" I tried to say but he cut me off again. "No, just stay out of it! Just- Just, leave me alone, its for your own good. Sara doesn't need to recall anything that happened! She's happy now." His knuckles were white as he gripped the necklace. I shoved myself to my feet. "Fine. You want me to leave you alone? I'll leave you alone." I said as I turned and walked into the woods. As soon as I hit the tree line, I took off running, hoping he wasn't following me. "Ally, wait!" He called after me. I ignored him and continued on. I ran for a good 15 minutes before I had to stop. I slumped up against a near tree as I tried to catch my breath. I know you probably think I'm stupid, it was a small fight and there was probably no reason for me to run off.

But from my point of view, I was sick and tired of protecting my back and I thought that maybe for once, I wouldn't because he would understand what I've gone through. Being adopted too and all. But I guess not. I suddenly remembered that today was Friday, my second day of skipping school. Fluffy and Trish are probably worried, Sam hoping I'm dead. Tomorrow I was supposed to babysit, but then i remembered that Austin didn't want anything to do with me, which meant i was permanently suspended from babysitting Sara. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I hunched over in pain. It didn't release the pressure and I found myself falling to my knees, then on my side as my head spun. It's been 4, maybe 5 days since I've ate. I don't remember anything accept that my eyes closed, and they never reopened.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

I immediately regretted my words as I watched Ally retreat into the woods. "Ally, wait!" I called after her. "I didn't mean it!" she didn't turn around as she sprinted away. "Shit." I muttered As I kicked a rock into the stream. It made a loud splash. I stared down at the familiar necklace that was once my mothers. I can't believe she found this. I'm guessing she put pieces together and gathered that it was in fact my house and it had been destroyed by a fire. I had no right to yell at her, I was just a bit... touchy when it came to my past. I learned to keep it to myself, for Sara's sake. But me being the ass I am, I took it out on her and now she's in the woods. I started after her and jogged into the woods, but she wasn't in sight. I stood still for a minute, listening. I heard nothing but the wind and the birds. I stared walking around the area but after around 20 minutes, I couldn't find her. "Ally!" I called. There was no reply. "Ally!" I was beginning to worry. if I didn't find her soon, we might spend the night out here. We might be in California, but at night, there was no doubt that Ally will receive hypothermia in under an hour. I have to find her, and soon.


	11. Staring At The Face of Danger

AUSTIN'S POV

It must have been at least 5:00 now, or at least it felt like it. But it didn't matter what it felt like, I still hadn't found Ally. She couldn't have gone far. Could she? I was already worried, but now I was on the line of insanity. I had walked for hours, trying to find any evidence that she was there. I groaned in frustration before sitting down on a broken log. "Ally!" I cried again, my voice cracking from yelling so much. Like every other time, there was no answer. Panting, i laid my forehead on the tree beside me. Pull yourself together. Your helping nobody by sitting here and breaking yourself down. This isn't the time to rethink, it's the time to act. I shoved myself to my feet before I continued deeper into the woods.

I was frustrated, I couldn't find a single clue to which direction she was heading. For all I know she could be walking back home, safe and sound. God, I'm such an ass! Why the hell would I even say something like that. Look at what I've gotten us into. She was right though, she had a right to know what happened. I just don't want Sara to think about what happened. She doesn't know that she saw her mother killed right before her eyes, she thinks the reason for the scar on the back of my neck was from a football game where i got too rowdy with the guys. My step mother doesn't even known I have a job! I've had enough of the lies. I need to find Ally. I started looking at the ground, maybe I could find something.

I didn't see the tree branch in my way before I hit my head on it. "Ow." I muttered to myself as I rubbed my forehead. I took a step and slid, but quickly regained my balance. "What the-?" I looked down to see a patch of mud. Right beside my foot was a small shoe print, it had to be Ally's. "Ally!" I called hoarsely again. I stumbled forward through the brush, following the footprints that were placed in the muddy parts. I pushed aside a large tree branch before I saw a dirty hand. "Ally!" I ended up breaking the tree branch and I threw it aside before bending down to touch her shivering figure. She was out, cold. I gently picked her up off the ground and cradled her to my chest, trying to warm her with my body heat. Slowly, I made my way back out of the wooded area.

It was a huge relief to reach the meadow again. The sun was just setting, the sky orange, and a pink cloud outlining the trees. I laid Ally down by the river as I cupped a handful of water and splashed her face. She woke up as soon as the freezing cold water hit her. She gasped and spluttered before noticing me. "Austin?" She questioned as she turned her head to see where we were. "Ally, I'm so sorry, I really didn't-" I cut off as she clutched her stomach in pain. She let out a groan. "Ally? What's wrong?" I asked, worried. "I- I don't know. A-Austin, it hurts." She whimpered. I quickly picked her up again before rushing to the bike. I placed her on the seat before getting on and wrapping one of her arms around my waist. "You need to hold on. The best you can." I said quickly as I kick-started the bike. She replied by tightening her grip.

I shoved down on the gas and we tore down the road. She let out another painful whimper and I turned to make sure she was still holding on. "I know it hurts, just hold on for a little longer." I said reassuringly. I put on the brake for half a second before whipping out onto the highway. She buried her head in my shoulder while she continued to clutch her stomach. Then her grip suddenly loosened. "Ally!" I said startled. I turned around and let go of one of the handles for half a second to grab her arm. "Wake up!" I cried as she began to slip. In those short seconds, it was enough time for my front tire to cut sideways and flip, pitching both of us off and skidding down the road. I held in my scream as the rode tore into my skin. I heard the crunch of the bike being crushed somewhere beside me, Ally no where in sight. I tried to get up, but my legs wouldn't move.

In fact, I couldn't feel them at all. Painfully, I shoved myself up onto my elbows and dragged my bloodied body across the road, ignoring the sting of the skin being ripped out from under my elbows. I reached the grass on the side of the road and looked over the side into the ditch. Bloody and twisted awkwardly, Ally laid at the bottom of the ditch. "Alls." I tried to say, but my lips wouldn't move. Reflected off the side of cars flying by were the lights of police and ambulance pulling up. People pulled to the side of the road to watch as paramedics got out and ran to me. "Don't move!" They instructed as they turned me away from the ditch. I fought them as I reached out towards Ally. "Ally!" I screamed as loud as I could. I saw other paramedics heading down the hill to get her.

One of the paramedics gently pressed an oxygen cup to my face as they tied down my wrists and ankles, but I couldn't actually move my legs anyway. Before I knew it, I was lightheaded and being loaded into an ambulance. I stared blankly up at the EMT's as they assessed me injuries. "What about the girl?" I heard one of them ask. "It doesn't look good. They say if she survives the ride to the hospital, she may have a chance to live. But the odds are almost nothing." One of them replied negatively. "Ally." I said worriedly as I looked around for her. One of them tried to keep my head still but I fought him too. "Ally!" I screamed again as I tried to figure out where they had taken her.

All of them tried to pin my upper body down as I writhed in a mix of pain and anger. "Grab the IV." One of them instructed and I felt a sharp small pain in my forearm before it was gone. Soon, black dots blurred my vision. "Keep an eye on him. Keep your ears open for any word on the girl, he's bound to have questions once he's stable." Someone said. I was sure they were talking about me. Please god, don't let her die. Don't let her die.


	12. I'm Giving Up On You

AUSTIN'S POV

I opened my eyes and groaned as every limb felt battered, torn, and bruised. The skin on my arms was red, several cuts lined them, clean of course. I could feel one of my legs, oddly the other was numb. Huh. I found the button to call the nurse beside me, and with a lot of effort, I was able to reach it. It didn't take long for a nurse to scurry in. "Oh, Austin. I see your awake. I'll go get the doctor." She said as she turned around and walked out the door. "No, wait!" i called after her. She didn't hear me. I picked up the tv remote irritably and scrolled through the channels. Maybe I did die, and this is my hell. Damn.

20 minutes later, the doctor finally made it to my room. "Ah, I see your awake." No shit. "Seems like you got yourself into a... Bit of trouble." He said as he looked through the papers on his clipboard. "Yeah, so what's my injuries?" I asked. He gave me an unsettled look. "Uh, well you have several minor injuries. Like road-rash on almost every part of your body." He said quickly. The air became uncomfortable. "Ok, what about the serious injuries. Why can't I feel one of my legs? Or as that a drug warring off." i said. "Well you see, when you crashed you damaged a bit of your spinal cord. We were able to fix most of it." He said as he pretended he was really interested in the papers. "What do you mean, most of it?" I asked warily. "The cord is stable enough to support you without any problem, but you won't be able to ride a motorcycle or play football anymore."

"Why?" I asked. "If you would happen to mess it up again, you have a 90% chance of being paralyzed for life." I nodded understandingly. I was a bit bummed about the motorcycle, but it was trashed anyway. "What about my leg?" I asked. "Your leg was crushed by the bike, luckily when you damaged it, it numbed the pain. But the damage to the leg was so severe. We tried to fix it, but we had to amputate. I'm so sorry.." He trailed off. Quickly I yanked off the covers to find one scratched red leg, and a stump below the knee where my other should be. "Again, I'm so sorry. We have a rehabilitation center to fit you for a prosthetic leg and train you to use it." I couldn't believe it. No more dancing, no more swimming, no more freedom. I wouldn't be able to do anything I wanted.

"Forget the leg, where's Ally?" I asked. "Who?" He asked as he looked up from his papers. "Ally, Ally Dawson?" I said. "I don't believe there is an Ally Dawson." He said as he looked at his list. "No no no no no. Ally Dawson was on the back of my bike when we crashed. I saw them take her away!" I said hysterically as I tried to get up. He gently pushed me back on the bed, "I'll go see if there is an Ally Dawson here. She may be treated by another doctor." He said as he hurried out of my room. I waited impatiently for him to return. "Oh, Ally Dawson. She is in the other unit being treated by Dr. Ramsey. I'm Dr. Klink. I'm assuming you wish to see her?" He asked with a smile when he returned. "You assume correctly." I said. He gestured for the nurse to bring in a wheelchair and the helped me into it. The nurse pushed me down the hall. "So this Ally girl, is she your girlfriend?" She asked. I shook my head. " A good friend." I corrected. "A shame, she's such a pretty girl." She murmured. "Believe me, I know it." I said. She chuckled lightly. "It's not often I get a patient that is much willing to speak. Much less someone who is young with spunk." She said. I smiled, "That's a good thing, right?" I asked. "Well, in a way. Of course I'm glad they aren't in the hospital, but it gets boring listening to the adults complain." She said as she opened up the doors that led to a seperate hallway.

"I could agree. Seems like there isn't a lot to do." I replied. I shoved one door open as she struggled to keep it open and push me through at the same time. "Trust me there's plenty enough to do. But i have to admit it isn't the worlds greatest job. But you do whatever you can to pay bills." She said. Suddenly something started beeping. She paused and pulled a pager out of her pocket. "Crap, Mrs. Johnson needs her bandages changed." she muttered. She shoved it back into her pocket and began speed walking as she pushed me towards the other care unit. "Hey, if you need to go, I can get myself to the unit." I offered. "Really? Are you sure?" She asked as she paused for a second. "Yeah. I might be damaged everywhere else but my arms work just fine." I said. "Oh, you don't know how much of a lifesaver you are.." She trailed off. "I'm Austin." I said. She smiled. "Carol. Thanks so much." She said as she began running down the hallway.

She pushed open the doors and turned around to send me one last smile before bolting through them. I pivoted myself around and continued down the hallway. Surprisingly we weren't that far from the unit. I nodded to the lady at the receptionist desk before pulling up to her. "Can I help you?" she asked in a kind voice. Wow, the people here are actually quite nice. "Uh yeah. I'm looking for Ally Dawson?" I questioned. She typed something into the computer and turned to me. "Oh yes. Only family and close members are allowed in." She replied. My smile wavered. "Uh... I'm her... Boyfriend." I said quickly. She gave me a reassuring smile and nodded. "Close enough. I'm sorry for your suffering." she said. "What do you mean?" I asked, becoming slightly worried. She gave me an odd look. "You mean, you haven't been told?" she asked. Now I was genuinely scared. "Been told what? Is she ok?" I asked quickly. "My dear, I'm afraid she's in a coma." She replied negatively.

I swear my heart stopped. "What room?" I asked quickly. "203. Down the hall and to the left." she said and I shoved myself quickly to the room. I shoved the curtain aside to find Ally laying on the white covers. A cast was on her left foot and she had a bandage around her head, not to mention the black eye and split lip. "Oh my god." I whispered as I wheeled over beside her. The heart monitor was beating slowly but regularly. Her breath came in long and strangled. With a shaking hand, I brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "Who let you in here?" said a voice. I turned to find the doctor who I'm assuming is Dr. Ramsey.

"The receptionist. I'm her boyfriend. I was on the bike with her when we crashed." The more I said boyfriend, the easier it was to say. "I see. Then you are allowed to be here. I'm sorry for you." He said as I turned to face her again and clasped her hand lightly. "I just wish... wish I wouldn't have been so stupid." I said as I buried my face in the covers. I felt something move beside me and i looked up to see Dr. Ramsey sitting on his chair. "Do you mind telling me what happened?" He asked. I thought for a minute, deciding. "Well, she found something I didn't want her to and I yelled at her so she ran away. I found her in the woods really cold and knocked out. When she woke up she said her stomach hurt so we were on our way to the hospital when I crashed the bike." I said as I buried my head back I to the bed. He laid a hand on my arm. "It wasn't your fault. You were trying to help her and something happened. You couldn't control it." he said softly. I lifted my head up again. "I just wish I could talk to her and tell her that I was sorry." I said.

Ramsey was quiet for a minute. "You know, they say that people in a coma can still hear you. I talk to them and tell them what's happening." He said. "I guess... I guess I could try." I muttered. He smiled and got up before leaving the room. I took a deep breath before looking at her. "Ally, I'm sorry. If sorry for what I have said, for what I have done. I was an idiot and I swear that if you leave me... I...I... I'll probably die. I can't lose you." I said. "I wrote you a song. Well, kinda. I had the idea for it a bit ago." I whispered. I looked around to make sure nobody was listening Then started to sing in a low voice.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere, I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere, I would have followed you  
Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something_

Asingle tear slid off the end of my nose and landed like a raindrop on the hand of hers I help. "Please come back Ally, Before I give up on you."

* * *

Song written by A Great Big World FT. Christina Aguilera - Say Something


	13. Do You Believe in Me?

AUSTIN'S POV

It had been a week now that I had been in the hospital, or at least that's what Carol told me. Sara and my mom had came Monday to visit, which earned me a smack on the head for scaring them. I had apologized multiple times before they seemed to calm down, just happy that I was alive. I delivered the news that Ally was here in a coma, and Mom quickly went down to see here while Sara took a nap with me. Didn't take her long to come back, her eyes red and puffy. She picked up Sara and kissed me goodbye. It was Friday now. I swung myself to my feet... Er foot... Then grabbed my crutches and wobbled unsteadily toward Ally's unit. So far the rehabilitation was going quite well and Ive been "upgraded" to crutches. Gladly I excepted so I could feel more normal by walking by myself.

The downside was that after a short while I would have to sit. My muscles were still being rebuilt in my left leg so that it could support my body weight. But the worst news of all, Ally was still in her coma. They said that the rest of her injuries are healing very well, but it was her head that was still damaged. Thanks to Carol's persuasive attitude I was allowed to visit Ally every day.

I pushed open her curtain and limped over the the chair beside her. "Hey Alls." I whispered as I patted her hand to let her know I was here. I guess after a while I became more... Open to the idea she could hear me. The large white cast on her leg had been downgraded to a small supporting brace as it healed over time. The bandage that wrapped her head days ago was now gone, but a large sort of bandaid still remained on her forehead. The doctors got used to me visiting and singing to her as I counted the days she was asleep. My numbers continue to go up, while it seems the doctor's numbers go down. I guess. I wasn't exactly the only one losing hope. "Your not really missing a lot these days I guess. Mom told me the school called and was told we were in the hospital, I bet those friends of yours are losing their minds." I said as I chuckled lightly.

"When we get out of here, I promise we'll spend a while down by our river. We could even have a picnic if you want. It sounds like fun doesn't it?" I asked her as I grasped her hand and rubbed my thumb on her knuckles. Of course she didn't answer. "Gosh, you gotta come back Alls. I miss you. I miss talking to you. I miss your voice, and they way you sing. Your smile. It's like a sun, you bring light to everything. Your my sun." I whispered with a small smile. "Austin Moon?" Someone called. I turned around to find a young nurse with a wheelchair. "Yeah?" I questioned. She smiled and rolled the wheelchair to me. "I'm here to take you down to the rehabilitation center. Your being fit for a prosthetic leg. It would be better for you to use the chair so you still have energy when we get there." She said. I nodded and got to my... foot... (it sounds wrong) then lowered my self unsteadily into the chair.

When I arrived, I found Carol with a male doctor. "Hi Austin. I'm Dr. Roberts and this is Mrs. Tyan." He said to me. "It's Carol, and we've met." Carol said with a chuckled. "Very well. Today we are fitting you with a prosthetic leg so you can move more easily. With the attachments you get, you can do multiple things-" I cut him off. "Can I dance, or swim, drive, or run?" I asked. He smiled. "Absolutely. We have many patients that run marathons and swim, yes even drive and dance in competitions. There's no doubt." he replied. I nodded and got up out of the chair before Carol came over to support my balance.

"Ok Austin. Do you know how these work?" he said as he showed me a large sterile box that I'm assuming contained the leg. "Err, not exactly... Does watching that Dolphin movie count?" I asked. That caused Carol to laugh loudly then cover her mouth to stifle them. It wasn't exactly working. He chuckled. "Uh, close. Same general idea. It's a silicone lining that we put on your leg like a sock. When we attach the attachment it would hold it in place. Do you want to see the attachments?" He asked and I nodded as he opened the case. It held a plastic leg with joints at the ankle and knee and a plastic foot thing. Also there was some kind of thing that was thin and curved back. "Ok, the leg has joints, you see. Those help bend when you walk or run or dance. It moves somewhat like an actual leg except a bit more stiffly. But you can also put your shoe on the end. Some like this best because it can be hard to tell you have a prosthetic leg.

"The other attachment bends also, and its much easier to move around with. This is mostly used for running over long distances." he informed me. "How about today we fit you with the leg and you can try it out for a couple of hours?" He asked. I nodded and he pulled out a white silicone "sock" and easily slid it on my leg. Surprisingly it was cold. He pulled the leg out and firmly slid it up on the sock and fasensed something on the back. "Ok, try that." Carol let go of me but prepared to catch me. I took one wobbly step and smiled a bit. "It feels...familiar." I said as I took a more steady step, then another. Before I knew it I was actually walking comfortably. "I think he'll be fine for a few hours." The doctor said and Carol agreed. They gathered up their stuff and Carol grabbed the chair before I followed them out and headed back to the care unit.

Ally was still asleep so I just sat down again. "Hey Alls. They gave me a prosthetic leg so I can actually move. I can still do stuff with you, just maybe a bit slower." I chuckled as I rubbed her arm then grasped her tiny hand again. It seemed to get lost in my grip. I laid my head against the bed frame as I prayed for her. I just wanted to hear her speak, for her to smile and be happy again. I never really noticed till now how much she was a part of me, how much I need her. She was special to me, always had been different than the other girls. I used to be the odd one out, the loser because I was adopted. But one day, the girls seemed to notice me more. They smiled at me and giggled to thief friends before batting their eyes. I loved the attention. I never actually meant to be a bully, just for people to take me seriously. While I was thinking about this, her hand twitched. My head shot up when I noticed this. Then her legs started to move and she opened her eyes.

"Ally?" She looked at me startled for a minute and I had a shot of fear. Maybe she lost her memory. Maybe she doesn't know who I am, oh god please... no! Then she started coughing, hard. And she didn't stop. Suddenly she began coughing up blood. "Ally, what's wrong?" I asked as she began gasping for air. She looked at me with fear in her eyes as a loud beeping went off on one of the machines. Nurses rushed in and shoved me out of the way as they fumbled to get an oxygen mask on her. "What's happening? What's wrong with her?" I asked but I was ignored. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." a nurse said as she shoved me out the door. "Wait. Whats ha-" I was cut off as the beeping turned into a steady alarm. One I recognized. "No!" I screamed as I lunged toward the door. "Sir, please." She tried to calm me. "Ally!" I screamed. "Ally!" Carol came out of nowhere and grabbed me.

"Austin, let's go back-" she tried to calm me. "She's dead... She's dead." I cried. "Come on." I let her lead me back to my room. I collapsed onto the bed and buried my head into the pillow before I sobbed. I don't think I really have ever cried. "She's dead... She's dead..." I kept whimpering. Carol was sitting next to me as she rubbed my back. The only sound that filled the room was my muffled sobs. Thats it, it's over. I'm done.

I have nothing to live for.


	14. You're The One That I Love

3 days. That's how long Ally has been in intensive care. That's how long I've not been able to see her. I haven't slept. I won't eat. I want everyone to leave me alone. There are days I tell myself i'm worthless, that Ally is god knows where and has no idea what's going on. I would think that the first time she opened her eyes that it would be a happy moment, not one full of fear, confusion, and danger. It didn't help that when I closed my eyes, all I saw was her brown eyes full of fear. Carol has tried with me, but I won't speak to anyone. I heard that Sara isn't allowed to come, that she would be afraid of the state I'm in. It's the best I guess. Carol tells me what's going on. She said that the school has been notified personally that we weren't coming back very soon. My room is full of flowers and cards, more arrive every day so Carol reads the cards to me. I know she's worried, so am I.

I was forced to get up, kind of. Carol made me get in a wheelchair agin before pushing me somewhere, I don't know where. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the back of the chair. Why can't I just die? Just kill me now when I'm ready. I felt Carol pat my forehead softly but I didn't open my eyes. Im not sure how long it was before I was wheeled into another unit from the sound of it. I opened my eyes and found myself an empty area except from the large windows that overlooked the park. Carol was gone so I rolled myself over to the window. I smiled slightly as I felt the sun's heat and pressed my hand against the window before watching children play below.

i wish I was like them. Happy. Like there was no care in the world. My attention was drawn to a girl and guy sitting on a picnic blanket, laughing and smiling with each other. It reminded me of the promise I made to Ally. It hurt to think of her. A little boy ran over to the couple and the man lifted the laughing child into the air as the girl giggled and kissed the little boy's head, then kissed the guy. I used to wish that someday that would be me. I would have a little one to chase around and be my own. I would fine the perfect girl that would be the perfect mother. But the only one I could see was Ally. I had thought about this, and it wasn't hard to figure out that I loved her. I really loved her. If I wasn't with her, she was on my mind.

She was going to be my perfect girl. But now that's gone. I stared at the glass, wondering how thick it is. Would I be able to smash through it with my wheel chair? Would I have enough time to jump off the edge? I saw no reason not to try. I moved to the edge of the chair. I was in the state of mentally preparing myself when a door clicked shut. Surprised, I whirled around to see. Standing shyly in the corner was my Alls, the head bandage gone, and a small brace on her leg. She rushed to me before scrambling into my lap and wrapping her arms around me. I was shaking all over before I wrapped my arms around her and crushed her to my chest, then buried my face in her hair as I stroked it. Then I was crying and so was she. She wrapped her legs around my torso as we clutched each other, like the world was going to end. We didn't speak as we held each other, not moving. I didn't want to move.

Her whole body was shaking and her knuckle that grasped my shirt was white. I could feel moisture on my cheek, and I'm not sure if it was her tears or mine. "I'm so sorry Ally. I'm so sorry." I said to her. "I was an idiot. I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never hurt you. I'm so-" I kept saying but she leaned back and placed her finger on my lips to silence me. She leaned her head down onto my chest and laid her hand on her knee what was still wrapped around me. I kissed her hair softly while rubbing her back. "I missed you." She whispered. "I can't explain how much I missed you. I've been going insane for the last 2 weeks." I said. "I'm sorry." She said. "What for? You've done nothing." I said, confused. "I'm sorry for scaring you, making you upset." she said as she leaned back to look me in the eye.

"I made myself upset. I thought I was going to lose you. And when you woke up, I was happy. But something went wrong. I really did think I lost you. " I said. She was silent for a minute. "Did you really start giving up on me?" She asked. " what do you mean.." I asked. "That song you wrote. Were you really giving up on me?" How in the hell did she know I sang that song? " I was giving up on myself. I had broke the one thing i had promised since we became friends, I was never going to hurt you." I whispered. "But you didn't, hurt me I mean. It wasn't your fault we crashed, it happened. And... You..." She trailed off and moved her thigh that was sitting on my leg.

"It's ok, I can live with it. Actually, you should see me with the prosthetic. It feel more comfortable than actually walking! I think..." I said and she laughed. I smiled softly. "I missed that, your laugh and your smile. Your beautiful." I said. She blushed and looked down. "Could you sing that song for me, again?" She asked. "Sure." I said. She moved to where I cradled her in my lap comfortably.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.

I'll be the one, if you want me to.

Anywhere, I would've followed you.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.

And I am feeling so small.

It was over my head

I know nothing at all.

And I will stumble and fall.

I'm still learning to love

Just starting to crawl.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.

I hadn't even finished the song before I realized she was asleep. I leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. This was one moment I would never forget. The door across the room opened slightly and Carol stuck her head in. She smiled at the sight of me cradling a sleeping Ally. "5 more minutes." She mouthed. I smiled back at her and she shut the door. I leaned my head down on Ally's as I listened to her heartbeat softly.

_And I will swallow my pride._

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye._


	15. Everything Has Changed

ALLY'S POV  
"Are you ok?" Austin asked me as he held my hand to his side. We were standing on the front steps of the school. I swallowed and nodded nervously. He noticed. He turned in front of me and grabbed my other hand before looking directly into my eyes. "Hey, no need to be nervous, ok? If you need me, just come to my locker whenever. And remember I will see you at lunch. You'll be ok." He said as he stared directly at me. I nodded again, but more steadily. He moved toward the door, dragging me along and opened it. "Here we go." He whispered.

I'm not sure what I was expecting when I entered, but I wasn't expecting to be practically tackled by Logan and Trish. "Oh my god, what were you thinking?" They exclaimed together. I was being slightly crushed as they hugged me. I looked over at Austin and he was laughing silently. "You had us worried sick!" Logan exclaimed. Trish let go but Logan didn't. I could feel my face turning slightly pink. I looked back up at Austin, but now he looked slightly... pained. He gave me another smile, but it was forced. Then he turned around and walked down the hall. Logan finally let go, Trish was gone. "We heard what happened, but why were you with Moon?" Logan asked. "It's Austin. And we were hanging out." I replied. He took a step back to stare at me.

"Since when were you "friends"? " he asked. "For a while now. He's not ad bad as he seems." I said slightly defensive. "Oh sure, and I won the lottery. It's Austin Moon, bad boy and high school player. He doesn't change. He's messing with you. Snap out of it." He grabbed my shoulder and shook me roughly. I yanked away. "People change Logan. So can he." I said. He groaned. "So have you, and I don't like it." He said. "Well I don't give a damn." I said roughly. "If you don't like it, than screw you." I snarled. "Fine, be that way. But I'm warning you Dawson, somebody has to take his place." He smirked at me and walked away. I sighed and walked towards my locker. What's happening to everyone?

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

I turned away from Ally. Anger flashed through me as this boy hugged her, but being smart enough I decided to remove myself from the situation. "Great to have you back buddy." Someone said. I looked beside me to find a redhead boy in a "Mexican llama" shirt and suspenders. "Sup Dez? Haven't seen you in a while." I said. "Your the one to talk. I've been on my own since you've joined those so called "friends" of yours." He used his fingers to signal the quotation marks around 'friends'. "Yeah, uh... Look, I'm really sorry for leaving you out in the cold. I guess I never realized what I'd turned into until..." I trailed off as I looked back over at Ally, who was chatting with that boy. She didn't look happy. "I know, since you fell in love with Ally." Dez said. I froze and pulled Dez to a stop. "What? Where did you hear that from?" I asked, shocked. He looked at me like I was 3, "I didn't hear it from anywhere. It's obvious. You love her dude." He said and continued walking down the hall. I jogged after him. "Woah woah woah, how is it obvious? Nobody else has noticed, ( besides Carol but that's besides the point) she sure hasn't." I said. He laughed.

"There's a difference between friends and girlfriends. You practically follow her 'round like a puppy. And don't ask me why she hasn't noticed, girls are weird dude." He said. I smiled and shook my head. "You have no idea."

* * *

ALLY'S POV

The bell rang for lunch and I slid out of my seat before shoving open the door and walking to my locker. I dialed in the combination and shoved my books in the limited space available. I caught sight of a reflection in the mirror and it drew my attention so I tweaked the mirror till it looked straight behind me. Logan was talking and laughing with the football players and I could just catch what he was saying, "- then I said "dude, she's crazy!"" He said and the guys laughed. He shut his locker and headed down the hallway with the players in tow. I guess that's what he meant by a replacement.

Suddenly my locker slammed shut, smacking me in the cheek as it went. I looked up, startled, as Bethany sneered at me and her friends behind her laughed. "Watch out, wannabe. Wouldn't want you in another accident." She said and sauntered away. I growled under my breath and headed toward the lunchroom. I stepped in the doorway and headed towards Trish, who was sitting alone at an empty table. "Hey, Ally!" Someone called. I turned to see Austin waving at me from a corner table that was remotely empty besides a red headed boy that sat across from him. I looked back over at Trish and beckoned for her to join. She compensated for a minute before getting to her feet and following me to the table.

"Hey." I murmured as I sat down next to Austin. He smiled, but it wavered for a second. "How has it been so far, today I mean." He said. I forced a smile. "Uh...fine. Good." I said quickly. He put his hand up and brushed my cheek. I could feel them turning pink. "What happened to your cheek?" He whispered in my ear as Trish and Dez talked. "Oh...uh... That's old. It hasn't gone away since we've been in the hospital." I said. He looked at me doubtfully and was about to reply when Trish and Dez started arguing loudly. "Are too!" "Are not!" "Are too!" "Are NOT!" They shouted. "Ally, will you please tell Dez that zebras are real!" Trish said as she turned to me. "Really? Zebras are real?" Austin exclaimed and looked over at me to see if it's true. I looked at him strangely but Dez put his hand on Austin's shoulder and shook his head sadly. Austin's smile turned into a pout.

"Okay, after that ridiculous argument, what's been going on? What happened to Logan?" I asked. Trish growled under her breath. "He changed, and NOT for the better. After you and Austin disappeared, the football players went on a prowl for a new "leader"." She said in disgust. "Wait, what about Chet?" Austin asked, suddenly interested in the topic. "You didn't hear? He was kicked from the team!" Trish said. "What?! What did he do?" Austin exclaimed as he jumped onto his knees on the bench and smacked the table. I jumped. "He went to one of those frat boy's parties and got really drunk. Apparently the frat boy's Dad is a coach of a different team and told on Chet, got him kicked off." Trish informed us.

"Wow. They haven't had something like that happen since 1984." Austin murmured. The bell rang and we went up to retrieve our trays. I sat back down with a water, salad, and chips. Austin carried back an energy drink, pizza, and a chocolate bar. I looked at him. "What?" He said innocently. I laughed and switched his chocolate bar for my chips. He pouted. "Eat your dang chips." I laughed. He smiled and rolled his eyes before turning back to Trish. "Ok, I get they were looking for a replacement, but that doesn't explain why they chose Logan." He said. I nodded in agreement as I recalled his snotty attitude towards Austin.

"There's not much to it. I guess they thought Logan would step up to the potential. Which he gladly did. Now he's turned into what Austin used to be. No offense." She said towards him. "Non taken. I know I was an ass. Sorry." He said sheepishly. Trish nodded at him. "I just don't get why he did accept." I murmured. "Well it wasn't that hard to tell he liked you. He thought you did to since you used that pet name." Dez chimed in. I cringed. "Dez is actually right. Guess he knew his chances were negative when Austin became your friend." Trish said. I blushed and looked down at my hands and I caught Austin doing the same. "But that still doesn't explain his attitude. He seemed so happy when I got back, then he had a bitchy attitude. He said he was 'warning me'..." I said. I felt Austin move a bit closer to me. "He wouldn't actually do something to hurt her would he?" Austin asked as his fingers intertwined with mine. Trish looked at us with worry on her face, "Right now, I don't think there's a doubt that he would hurt any of us. Even Ally."


	16. BreakAway

RRRIIIINNNGGGG

I jumped as the bell cut through the tense silence. Austin seemed frozen for a minute before he stiffly release my hand and got to his feet. He grabbed his untouched tray and dumped it in the trash, then stalked off to his next class without a backward glance. I watched his retreating figure with a heavy heart before tossing my own leftovers and walking to my locker. I opened it and a book slid out and smacked me on top of the head. Startled, I reached down and grasped the worn leather journal, with the A scratched into the front almost glistening. I traced the A with my fingers but quickly tucked the book under my arm when the warning bell sounded and jogged to the library.

I caught the door just as it began to swing back on its hinges when the final bell rang. I sighed in relief to find the room empty, guess the librarian was on a lunch break. I grabbed the few returned books from the cart before scanning the Dewy Decimal System through my head, then taking each book to its corresponding place. As soon as that was finished, I swiped a pencil off the front desk and collapsed in a bean bag chair that sat next to the window. I opened up the diary to a new page,

_April 6th, 2013_

_Im confused. Guess that tells you a lot. Austin is what confuses me. I mean, first he bullied me and we hated each other. Then he was kind and... Friendly. He became my best friend that I could tell anything to. Now he's practically ignoring me. What did I do wrong? If it's even my fault... I just want my Austin back. And Logan, he's completely changed. Where did my old friend go? I really-_

The door to the library swung open and I lifted my head up to see no other than Logan walking in with a book in hand. He scanned the library and took A misstep when he saw me. He quickly recovered and placed a smirk on his face. I got to my feet as he approached me, quietly shoving my diary beneath the chair. "I presume you considered my offer?" He asked. I stared at him as he paused a few feet away. "W-what offer?" I stuttered out. He gave a silent chuckle before stepping forward and forcing me back against the window. "The offer to join me. Become something you've always wanted to be, but never thought possible." He whispered the last few words as he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. I gulped uncomfortably and his smirk flickered into a smile.

"I don't know what you mean." I said, playing dumb. "Popular, Ally. You join me, I get you. You get popularity. It's a win win." He said as his hand found my waist. I removed it with a glare. "No. I haven't considered it because I know my decision." I stated. His smile took on a sexy edge as he moved his hand to travel up my hip. I grabbed it, but didn't remove it. "No." I said. His smile faltered. "What?" He questioned. "I said no. I won't join you. I never will join you." I said with a tad more bravery in my voice. His hand turned into a fist on my leg. "I would watch what you say Ally." He practically snarled. I looked at him in disgust, "What happened to you Fluffy?" I asked softly. His eyes flashed before he grabbed the front of my shirt.

"Don't you _DARE _use that foul nickname ever again." He growled. I looked at him in fear and the dark look slowly faded. He stiffly released my shirt before turning away and muttering something angrily to himself. He walked towards the door and threw his book on the desk before opening the door, then pausing. He turned to look at me one more time, and I will never forget the pain, sorrow, and apology he held in his eyes before he shut them and walked out.

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

I gathered my books as the final class bell rang. I rushed to my locker before grabbing my empty book bag and jogging to Ally's locker. She was just shutting the door when I pulled up. She looked up, startled, and smiled at me. I gave her a half hearted smile as my heart ached. "Where are you headed?" I asked as she fell in step beside me and we headed to the parking lot. "Home." She stated simply at a whisper. I pulled her to a halt, "Like, home home?" I asked and she nodded. I grabbed her phone from her pocket. "What are you doing?" She protested as I put it in my pocket. I continued outside, "I'll let you know when we get on the road."

As soon as I started the car (Mom says its a rental till I make enough to buy my own) Ally stared at me impatiently. I sighed and pulled out the phone before handing it back to her. "I know you aren't going to listen to me if I try to prevent you from going home, so I had an idea." I said. She shook her head before I continued. "Before you go in, i'm going to call you. I want you to leave the phone on and put it in your pocket so I can hear anything that is happening." She opened her mouth to protest but I covered her mouth, which earned me an irritated look. "Don't say anything. I Know you don't want to do this, but I swear to God that if something happens to you, It will kill me." I said. She compensated for a minute before giving in and nodding.

I removed my hand and shifted the car into gear before backing out onto the road, then slowly driving away. Ally faced the window, not speaking, so I turned the radio up to break the silence. About 5 minutes later, we pulled in front of her house. I turned off the radio and she turned to face me with a hint of fear in her eyes before pushing call on the phone. I answered it and put it on my lap, putting it on speaker so I could hear her loud and clear. She gulped and shoved it in her pocket as she opened the door. I grabbed her hand and she turned around to face me; I gave her a half hearted smile and she moved her hand to her side before slamming the door shut and stiffly climbing the stairs to the house. I drove around the corner so I wasn't seen.

I heard the sound of a door click shut. "Ally? Is that you?" a deep voice asked. It was gravelly and rough. "Uh, yeah. I'm home Sam." she said. I heard footsteps on what was probably stairs. I couldn't tell if it was Ally's footsteps or this Sam's. "Where in the hell have you been? Do you know how long you've been gone?" He asked. "I-I was at the hospital." she replied, her voice a bit quieter. The steps stopped. "Hospital? Your pregnant aren't you? I knew it, I knew you were a slut." its sounded like he was smiling. "N-No! I got in a car crash. Honestly!" she whimpered. "Don't lie to me girl. Now that I think about it, it's obvious. Staying out late every night, being gone all weekend, and your stomach. Look how wide it is. I knew you were fat, but I didn't think you were carrying a disgrace." He growled, all humor gone. I snarled.

"I got in a car crash with a friend. I had a concussion. I couldn't come home- w-what's in your hand?" Ally asked, fear spiking her voice. No reply. The footsteps that I heard were definitely Ally's as she moved away. "S-Sam? What are you doing?" She asked. "Something I should have done, a long time ago." He whispered. "Sam! Please... She cried. Then I heard the loud shot of a pistol, And a bloodcurdling scream.


End file.
